User blog:Shinjojin/My thoughts about Chapter 784 + a list of Rokushiki Robin updates over the last several months
Ok before i start talking about gear 4, let’s get some quick thoughts about this chapter out of the way first: *The panic of the people getting away from the birdcage was alright. You can tell that the tension was getting even more severe by the minute. *The scene with Baby 5 calling Sai darling was cute. LOL * Not much to say about the small conversation between Cabbage and Law other than it was a nice foreshadowing of what’s to come once Doflamingo is defeated. *I’m willing to bet that the kick that Doflamingo used against Luffy is the same one that he used to cut the four corners of the palace with a while back. Now with all that said, let’s talk about Luffy’s new gear form! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o319/joesephes/one-piece-5631837%202_zps626nl7oz.jpg Right off the bat, it looks like a silly Nightmare Luffy rehash, but a very cool one, and it fits Luffy perfectly since he’s a silly kinda guy which makes this gear form so….Luffy! Hell, I think this should be nicknamed “Gorilla D. Luffy”! XD This is why i’m glad that i didn’t partake in any major discussions about gear 4 since the one thing that I’ve learned from the Super Saiyan God fiasco was to not have any expectations (or at the very least, any high expectations) for any new battle forms that the main character will get in the near future. Now about it’s abilities. As some people expected, it’s almost like a balanced state between Gear 2 (Speed-wise) and Gear 3 (Strength-wise). I really like how the arms and legs act like pistons and springs of sorts, kinda similar to Bellemy’s Bane Bane no mi. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o319/joesephes/one-piece-5631837_zpsqrj50l1l.jpg http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o319/joesephes/one-piece-5631839_zpseopu6aug.jpg http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o319/joesephes/one-piece-5631845_zpssz3dbnkn.jpg http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o319/joesephes/one-piece-5631847_zps8h5pmduk.jpg Btw…. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o319/joesephes/one-piece-5631839%20-%20Copy_zpsldft4nm2.jpg Am I the only here who thinks that these two panels make it look like Luffy is about to shot out of a mega buster from the Mega man series!? XD Anyway, What i also really love about this form the most is how it incorporates aspects/principles of other Rokushiki techniques besides just Soru, such as using his piston spring-like legs to use geppo to simulate flight as well as using aspects of geppo to direct one of his punches in a zig zag manner. I even liked the way that his body deflected Doffy’s kick (since his body is rubber after all) since the way it was executed sort of reminds me of Tekkai Utsugi in a way. You know, I find it impressive that two of the strawhats (Sanji and Luffy respectively) are still adapting Rokushiki into their combat repertoire in one way or another. I just wish that a certain other strawhat had adapted a Rokushiki technique (maybe Shigan perhaps) into their combat abilities to become just as impressive. *turns his head towards a certain archeologist and stares at her in disappointment* Anyway, that’s all i want to say about Gear 4 and this chapter as a whole! I loved it and I can’t wait for the next chapter! ;) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In speaking of rokushiki and that certain archeologist, I must apologize to everyone here at one piece wiki for not keeping you guys informed about the Rokushiki Robin project for the last several months. To make up for it, here's a list of links of all the updates from Sept 2014 to now: Sept 2014 - 3 new sketches added, drawn by me! http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/96534532060/rokushiki-robin-concept-10-2-by-shinjojin-heres http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/96982178195/heres-a-sketch-of-the-kaika-soru-hachi-hoho-no http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/98724512450/rokushiki-robin-concept-20-by-shinjojin-a-funny Oct 2014 - New techniques added in the Kami-e section, plus a colored version of an illustration by GarththeDestroyer! http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/99412802440/rokushiki-robin-update-10-7-14 http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/99901038405/rokushiki-robin-29-5-by-garththedestroyer-now-in Nov 2014 - New techniques added in the Rankyaku, Tekkai and Shigan sections! ''' http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/101584351800/rokushiki-robin-update-11-2-14 http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/102953641370/the-nico-robin-rokushiki-style-project-update '''Jan 2015 - The third page of the Robin: The Rokushiki Demon Doujin by Akkym is up! http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/109200038015/whats-up-folks-d-after-months-of-delay-the Feb 2015 - A few art updates, including 6 sketches drawn by me to celebrate Robin's birthday and a new illustration by GarththeDestroyer! I alos added two new techniques in the Shigan section. http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/109778020385/rokushiki-robin-update-2-1-15 http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/110312992275/rokushiki-robin-special-update-2-6-15 http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/111273679175/rokushiki-robin-update-2-16-15 March '15 - Four new techniques added to the movelist as well as two new icon indicators, (AB) and (DB), as well as a new sketch drawn by me, which is one of the four techniques! I had also drawn a comic-style storyborad sketch out of boredom! http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/112440089535/rokushiki-haki-robin-action-scene-storyboard-by http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/114548433195/rokushiki-robin-update-3-24-15 http://shinjojin.tumblr.com/post/114843656475/rokushiki-robin-concept-27-by-shinjojin-heres-a And that's about it! Later everyone! ;D Category:Blog posts